Olivia's Story
by Lou Lou La
Summary: Olivia lives in La Push with her father after her mother died. Her best friends are the Quileute children and is what she thinks in love with a boy named Bradley. What happens when Leah falls apart? Bradley leaves her? And she falls Jasper Hale?
1. Shock

**Olivia's Story**

A pale but beautiful man emerged from the forest his wet golden hair masked his face. I felt his dark eyes on me as I looked down. I looked up and met his gaze, he grinned widely. I felt myself blush; his heartbreaking smile was gorgeous. He laughed a soprano laugh, and whispered something into my ear. His chilling breath was frightening. I was so cold now freezing in fact. The mysterious man vanished from my sight as reality began to pull me out of dreaming.

I was suddenly awoken, my vision was a blur, but I could easily tell that I was not in the comfort of my room. As my vision became clearer I tried to focus on the green trees that were directly in front of me. I had my comforting soft toy Hippo in my arms. I took a short glance over my shoulder and noticed the back door to my house. Dazed I opened the door.

"Olivia, don't do that ever again! I couldn't find you," My father ambushed me with a hug.

"Sorry dad. Sleep walking again," I sighed.

"It's okay honey. Go back to bed," Dad said lovingly kissing my cheek. I made my way up the stairs and into my room where I collapsed on my massive bed falling to sleep almost immediately.

I woke with a yawn. I chucked on my old jumper and made my way down stairs humming a tune. I found my dad entertaining Billy, Jacob, Harry, Sue, Seth and Leah. I squealed loudly running to where Leah was sitting and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Olivia! First you burst my eardrums now you're trying to kill me," Leah stated sarcastically.

"Sorry then," I laughed back perching myself on the arm of her chair. The Clearwater's had just been on holidays for 2 weeks and I had missed my best friend, Leah.

"Seth stop growing dude!" I laughed at the young boy who was now hulking over me. The parents went to sit at the dinning table leaving us kids to talk. Seth and Jacob had a wide grins plastered on their faces like usual. Leah had a sought of angry look on her face. Ever since Sam broke her heart she hasn't been the happy loving Leah we all knew and loved.

I stood up and walked out the door rudely. I was going to give Sam what he deserved even if I was in my blue and white polka dot pajama pants, a stained, worn out jumper and ugg boots. I heard Jacob's heavy feet behind me.

"Where are you going?" Jacob said.

"To find Sam," I said facing him. "I can't stand what he did to Leah, Jacob. It was awful if only Leah realized she's better without him," I screamed angrily showing my fiery side. Jacob was silenced. I had brought a crowd out of their houses including Leah. Leah began to sob into Harry's chest, Sue put her arms around her tightly and my dad and Seth rubbed her back trying to comfort her. I turned to see Sam glaring at me. "I hope you heard me! You…you… BITCH!" I yelled louder.

"Olivia Thereasa, never use that language again," My dad shouted. I turned my back to Sam and walked over to the crowd on my porch finding my way to Leah. I put my hands on Leah's boney shoulders and whispered "Leah Sue Clearwater," I used her whole name for effect, "You listen to me, you deserve so much better than him," I said sternly. Her weak body collapsed into my arms hugging me softly.

"And the drama in La Push begins," I heard Embry call behind me.

"Haha very funny, Embry," I said sarcastically.

"There is something with La Push people and making dramatic scenes in the middle of the road," Quil stated joining us on the porch.

"Boys! Come in for breakfast," My dad called out. Leah and I watched as the boys barged through the door and over to the food. We slowly followed behind them. The boys guzzled their food down like there was no tomorrow while I ate quite a lot and Leah ate very little. Talk began between us kids and what we thought the future held for us.

"I want to be an English teacher once I leave school getting a degree and job before settling down and marrying. After marriage I'd like to buy my own house before having children," I said proudly knowing my plan exactly. A rush of wind blew past me as Leah raced upstairs to the bathroom.

"I'll be back," I said following her.

I knocked lightly on the toilet door.

"Leah, are you alright?" I said.

"No," Leah replied weakly.

I opened the door to find her sitting on the floor with tears rolling down her face vomiting into the toilet bowl.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Why? You ask me, why? Olivia its him he makes me sick!" She screamed. Thumping of feet pounded up the stairs. Leah had gotten so angry she began to shake ferociously. Her anger grew more and more until she exploded into a small grey wolf. Harry was standing on the top of the stairs. "Impossible!" He gasped before falling to the ground holding his chest.

"Daddy! Help!" I screamed moving over to where Harry's limp body sat trying to desperately to find a pulse.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please read and review. Tell me honestly what you think please. This is my first fan fiction so I'm pretty excited. This is a pretty short chapter and hope I can update soon but school is getting pretty hectic. No mention of Jasper yet but there will be soon. This is set around New Moon but Bella and Jacob aren't really friends yet. The pairings are pretty normal...

Rosalie & Emmett

Bella & Edward

Carlisle & Esme

Alice

Jasper


	2. Reminiscing

Note: **School's been a little hectic but I found some time. This is a pretty short chapter and is really just a filler before all the exciting stuff happens. Since the character Olivia is pretty much me I am over the top and am in complete shock**. **This is how I imagine Harry Clearwater (a father figure to everyone). By the way Olivia has not forgotten Leah turned into a wolf shes just a little shocked about Harry's death.**

**Tell me what you think**. **Did the flashbacks work or not? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**.

**Disclaimer - **I only own Olivia and her dad no other character.

**Chapter 2 **

"Please Harry, don't do this to them, please," I sobbed. My father's footsteps raced up the stairs followed by Jacob, Seth and Sue. Sue gasped at the sight of her husband lying on the floor unconscious. Dad sat on the other side of Harry.

"Dad there is no pulse," I whispered. A tear trickled down his face as he began to do CPR.

"Leah, is that you?" Jacob said calmly. Leah shook her big wolf head. I moved from Harry to get my phone out of my room. Frantically I dialed 911. After a short talk the person on the other end of the phone alerted an ambulance but continued to walk me through step by step what to do.

Leah was now curled up in a ball naked sobbing. I pulled my dressing gown off my door and wrapped it around her. At that moment I realized no one had told poor Billy or the other boys what was going on. Billy could not get up the stairs in his wheelchair and the boys had obviously just not bothered.

"Jacob you should go tell Billy and the others," I said. I watched as Seth led Leah and Sue downstairs leaving my dad to continue the CPR. "I think we lost him," I stated into the phone.

"The ambulance is down coming into La Push now," The operator said calmly. The sound of sirens filled the street. Two paramedics rushed up the stairs.

"They are here now," I said to the operator.

"Goodbye," The operator said before hanging up.

"He's gone," My dad told the paramedics. One of the men felt for a pulse.

"You're right," The man said to my dad. I fell to my knees dramatically.

"NO!! HE HAS A FAMILY!" I screamed pushing down on Harry's chest powerfully. My dad put his arms around me and lifted me to my feet. "Olivia he's gone baby," he whispered.

"But…but they need him," I sobbed.

"I know baby but we need to let him go now," He said calmly.

"NO. WE ALL NEED HIM!" I screamed as the paramedics put Harry on a stretcher to carry him downstairs. I followed behind Dad with my eyes on the ground. I stood at the bottom of the stairs as every watched Harry being wheeled out on the stretcher. Silence surrounded the house.

"NO!" Leah cried out after the ambulance had left. My dad, Billy, Sue and Seth comforted her. Jacob, Embry and Quil sat around the dining table with tears in their eyes. Harry was like a second father to all of us. I was frozen at the bottom of the stairs; unable to move.

"Hang on a minute. We are all here thinking of the bad times. Harry was a very optimistic person, shouldn't we be remembering all the good times we shared with Harry," Embry stated.

"Your right, Emb," I replied as I sat down on the ground. The reminiscing began…

"_I remember the old days when we would have picnics in summer and Harry would tell us stories and some of his classic not-so-funny jokes that we all found oh so funny," I laughed at the memory._

"_I remember Harry teaching me how to be a gentleman to a lady," Embry recalled._

"_I remember the times Dad took Leah and I down to the beach to star gaze," Seth said._

"_I remember all the times Harry took us all fishing and how he told Olivia every time to be patient while fishing," Quil laughed._

"_I remember what a great person Harry was to every one," My dad stated._

"_I remember the way Dad stroked my hair when I was restless at night," Leah stuttered._

"_I remember our wedding, honeymoon and life together," Sue cried._

"_I remember Harry as a second father to me, Embry, Quil and Olivia," Jacob smiled._

"_Harry was the one to help Ian and I during our periods of hardship and the way he threatened many people for his loved ones," Billy ended._

Flashbacks of my childhood growing up in La Push hit me like a ton of bricks.

_~ Series of Flashbacks ~_

"_**Olivia how many times do you need to be told? Be patient while fishing," Harry's stern voice yelled.**_

"_**I'M NOT A PATIENT PERSON!" I screamed back.**_

"_**Lucky I have the patience of a saint," Harry joked.**_

"_**Very," I muttered.**_

_**The summer sun shone down on the beach reflecting off the water. Harry began to tell us a wonderful story full of optimism and colour. Jacob, Leah, Embry and I tuned into the story intrigued. The story was followed by a classic Harry joke.**_

"_**Harry you aren't very funny," I said.**_

"_**You're just meant to laugh hun," Harry whispered. The group of us roared with laughter.**_

"_**Boys," Harry called. Leah and I crept behind them curiously. Harry sat the boys down in the Clearwater's lounge room.**_

"_**Now you are old enough it's about time you learnt how to treat a lady," Harry began. His lecture went on for about 20 minutes before I blew our cover by giggling.**_

"_**Care to join us girls" Harry frowned. Leah and I slumped out from behind the door as Harry started his lecture again. **_

"_**Boys if you respect a lady you will have the gift of her respect and girls if a man does not treat you right you report it to me," Harry ended after a long 30 minute talk. **_

_~ End of series of flashbacks ~_


End file.
